A DxD What If?
by Yuudai1224
Summary: What if Issei had spared Reynalle?
1. Chapter 1

Issei stared in shock and pure fury as he looked at his former girlfriend, Yuuma Amano; or now Reynalle. She was back in the original form when she and Iseei met.

"Issei-kun, please listen! I never meant to do all of those things I did. I was forced to do them because of my duty as a Fallen Angel. I'm sorry!" Issei continued to stare in shock as his anger slightly lessened. "Yuuma-chan."

The Occult Club, excluding Akeno, glanced at Issei worringly. Reynalle, in the form of Yuuma, lifted her hand revealing the purple beret on her wrist. "If I really didn't care, would I still be wearing this? Please don't tell me you've forgotten. You bought this for me, remember?"

Iseei's eyes widened. "Wh-why do you still have that?" Rias stared at Issei, but her expression didn't show any emotion. Kiba glanced to Koneko. "Koneko-chan." Koneko nodded, and the two started to move until Rias placed her arm in front of them, signaling them to stop. Yuuma continued.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Issei-kun?" Issei's eyes were shining with tears as water started to fall down his face. "H-how can you-" He continued to stand and then turned around, too upset to say anything. "Buchou. Please. I can't handle this." Rias silently walked over to Yuuma, who cowered. Rias lifted her hand. "No one toys with my cute servant." A vast aura of crimson energy emitted from her hand. Reynalle gasped in fear. Suddenly Issei spoke. "Buchou." Rias paused and looked towards him. "Don't kill her." Kiba and Koneko, and even Reynalle widened their eyes. "Issei-kun." Issei ignored them as he stared right into Rias's eyes. "She's not worth killing. Even someone as despicable as she is doesn't deserve death. That would be the easy way out." Rias stood still. "So what would you like me to do?" Issei looked over at his fallen friend, Asia Argento. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Reynalle who looked even more nervous. "Remove Asia's sacred gear. And leave the rest to me." Reynalle's eyes widened in pure shock, which turned to fright as Rias walked closer. "Are you sure, Issei?" The boy nodded. Rias turned to Reynalle and a crimson energy appeared from her hand. Reynalle could only stare, and before she could blink, she was enveloped in the blast ,screaming of pure agony.

Issei could only watch as Reynalle continued to scream in pain, and didn't show any signs of stopping Rias. The light finally faded, as Asia's Twilight Healing Sacred Gear was pulled out of Reynalle. Rias held the Sacred Gear and walked over to Asia. Issei then said, "Buchou, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, take Asia back to the Occult room and I'll call you when I'm done here." The members of the Occult Club looked like they wanted to protest, but they nodded and teleported back.

Issei, happy of the possibility that Asia was going to be all right, looked over at Reynalle who was writhing in pain. 'Good. She deserves it.' Reynalle looked up at Issei, and the latter noticed that she was now in her Fallen Angel form. Reynalle looked like she wanted to say something, but Issei beat her to it. "F#$king save it. I don't want to hear another word from you." His glare sharpened. "I really don't give a damn what happens to you now. Just because I only let Rias take Asia's Sacred Gear was because you're not worth killing."

Reynalle sat shell-shocked. Issei turned around and started his way out of the church. Before walking out of the door he turned around. "I don't ever want to see you again. Don't make me regret sparing your life, or next time you'll wish I let Buchou kill you." And with that, he walked out, leaving Reynalle sitting on the church floors.

Reynale hugged herself, not knowing what to think. She had just escaped death, simply because she begged the man to save her life. She sighed as she looked around the area.

_'W-what do I do now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Reynalle shivered as she walked into the city. She was in the form of Yuuma Amano, in order to avoid suspicion from the humans. She looked around her surroundings and sighed.

'Where did everything go wrong? All I had to do was keep an eye on the boy. I thought the rest of the Fallen Angels would praise me if I killed the boy so he wouldn't become a threat to us. So I did.' Reynalle bowed her head. 'I was so foolish. I disobeyed Azazel-sama's orders, my teammates perished, and now...' Her eyes shined with pitiful tears. 'I'm all alone in this world.'

Reynalle shivered as she felt a cool breeze and kept walking. She wasn't paying attention on her pace and ended up walking into a alley. When she looked up and saw there was a dead end, she turned around. She gasped as 5 men suddenly appeared in front of her. The men whistled wolfishly towards her.

Reynalle narrowed her eyes. 'Perverted idiots.' "Whatcha doing out here, little lady?" "Are you all alone?" "Come on, we'll take care of ya." The men walked closer to Reynalle, and started groping the air. Reynalle grunted and changed into her Fallen Angel form. "You bastards have one last chance before I send you to hell." To emphasize her point she created a light spear. To her surprise the men only clapped. "Look at this. She wants to give us a light show." "And in such a slutty outfit." Reynalle twitched her eye and threw a light spear at one of the men. It had impaled the first man, and the man twitched in agony. The remaining four men stared in shock at their fallen comrade, then they angrily looked to Reynalle, who powered another light spear. "Anymore?" The four men charged towards Reynalle and would've caught her too if she hadn't flew at the right time. Reynalle flew up and tossed her second light spear, impaling 3 of the men.

Reynalle hovered down on the ground and blinked in confusion. "Where's the last one? I know there were 5 of these idiots!" All of a sudden, Reynalle felt a sharp pain on her left wing. Reynalle screamed in agony as she fell down. She looked to the side to see her left wing had been cut in half. She gasped at the colossal pain. 'M-my wing!' She heard mad laughter, and looked up to see the last man holding a steak knife. Reynalle grunted in anger. 'F#ck! Why didn't I keep my guard up?!' She tensed as the man crept closer. "Now you just stay there little lady. And I'll clean you up real good." Reynalle tensed and her eyes widened. She created another light spear and aimed towards the man above her. "S-stay back! I mean it!" The man chuckled darkly. "Just try it, bitch!" He rushed forward to plunge the knife into Reynalle, or he would've, hadn't Reynalle embedded the light spear into the man. The man collasped in pain as he plummeted onto the ground.

Reynalle took a few deep breaths. She got up and looked at her wings and winced as she tried to flutter them . She barely lifted up, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to lift her left wing. She hovered down again and held on the brick wall to support herself. 'Goddamn it!' She gasped as she heard a noise. It sounded like sirens. 'Police sirens?' She saw the red and blue lights flashing. Reynalle panicked as she tried to think of a way to escape. She tensed when she saw a policeman get out of the car. Reynalle bowed her head. 'Only one thing to do.'

The policeman took out a flashlight and turned it on. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the five men covered in blood. He moved his flashlight over and stopped when something caught his eye. A young woman with long black hair sat on the ground. She wore a black dress with a light purple jacket and black sandals. The girl appeared frightened. "Please help me, sir!" Her eyes shined with tears. The policeman's eyes softened. "What's your name?" The girl replied swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yuuma Amano." The policeman pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We've got a young lady here. I'm gonna bring her to the station." He put away the walkie-talkie. "Can you get up, Miss Amano?" The girl nodded and winced as she tried to get up. Her bright violet eyes shined with more tears. "W-where are you taking me?" she asked as she followed the policeman. The policeman smiled warmly. "Just gonna take you to the police station. You'll be safe there."

Yuuma/Reynalle nodded as she got into the policecar. She sat back to rest her eyes as the policeman drove. Reynalle sighed in relief and snuggled into the seat, and closed her eyes slowly.

_**'I need some rest.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Violet eyes opened, and drifted just slightly. They then opened again. Reynalle tiredly glanced around her location. She was laid upon a crimson sofa with beige pillows adoring the furniture. Reynalle gave a look of confusion. "This doesn't look like a police station." She tried to move, and she winced. "Ah! W-what?!" She looked down to see her hands were tied firm on the couch with tight ropes. "What the hell?!" Her feet were also tied with rope on the floor. A cruel laugh bellowed throughout the room. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Reynalle looked over to see a figure at the door. She widened her eyes. It was the policeman. "Y-you?! I thought you were taking me to the police station." The 'policeman' snickered. "What a gullible little bitch! I know what you really are!" Reynalle stiffened. "What are you, some kind of priest or exorcist?!" The priest smiled. "HA! I was only pretending to be one. Some poor sap left his car keys, walkie-talkie and his clothes inside the police car. So I took an opportunity. Did you honestly think that when you killed those men, it wasn't coincidental that I had come at the right moment to save you? Please! I was watching you, waiting to see until you transformed!" Reynalle grunted in disgust, as the priest smirked. "And the wait was worth it. Now I get to skin you alive! " Reynalle narrowed her eyes. "No, you stay away from me!" The priest ignored her as he walked closer. "As if. Now transform once more before I kill you, Fallen Angel!" Reynalle narrowed her eyes and obliged the priest. She transformed into her Fallen Angel form and escaped her restraints. The priest's smile faltered as Reynalle got out of his bounds.

Reynalle snorted. "Did you really think those ropes could restrain me?" The priest smirked wider and said nothing. Reynalle remained still with caution and kept her guard up. She winced as her left wing twitched. 'Damn! It still hurts!' She looked to the priest. 'What's he planning? Why's he just standing there?' The priest suddenly reached behind his back and pulled out a black sword which emitted crimson sparks. Reynalle took a step back. 'The hell?!' The priest smiled darkly. "This shouldn't take too long, seeing as one of your wings are injured. And because of that you're barely able to fly!"

Reynalle looked on in shock and she trembled. The priest took on an insane look and charged forward as he brought down his sword. Although she knew she couldn't fly at the moment, Reynalle jumped high into the air, allowing her to evade the attack. She hovered down away from the priest as she caught her balance. The priest grunted in annoyance for his mistake. Reynalle sighed in relief and created a light spear, and paused when the priest laughed. "Do you actually believe a light spear is going to hurt me?" Reynalle's eyes twitched as she started to get annoyed. The priest held his sword. "What's wrong? Feeling doubtful?"

Reynalle impulsively threw the light spear at the priest, who effortlessly disintegrated it. Reynalle gasped in surprise. The priest charged again towards Reynalle, however, Reynalle still had enough energy to evade him. She levitated back down again and placed her hand on the wall to support herself. The priest recoiled from his attempted attack and instead of charging, he threw his sword. Reynalle not expecting the priest to switch tactics, did not have enough time to evade. Before she could blink, the sword suddenly divided into two blades and sliced through her wings, tearing them off and embedding them onto the wall. Reynalle let out a piercing scream as she collapsed on the floor. Her back bled with vast pools of blood. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Tears filled with pure agony crossed her eyes and she gritted her teeth. 'It hurts! It hurts!' She looked up at the priest, who smiled in maniacle glee.

"YOU BASTARD!" The priest laughed in pure madness. "THIS IS GREAT! Seeing you in so much pain fills me to so much ecstacy! Now I can finish you off!" He crept closer to the wing-less Fallen Angel. Reynalle tensed and tried to get up. The pain she felt was overwhelming and she felt almost ready to faint. 'No! Not yet!' In newfound willpower, she slowly got up and started to run into the hallway. The priest smiled further. "Run all you want, Fallen Angel! There's so many rooms in this house, I'll be sure to find ya!"

Reynalle ran as fast as she could. Her back ached, but she kept going. It didn't help that her back was still bleeding from her wings getting torn off, therefore leaving a crimson trail behind her. But she didn't care. She ran into a random room. She gasped at the sight. "Explosives! Everywhere!" She looked to the side. "More explosives! What the hell is this place?!" "Ohhhhh, Fallen Angellll!" Reynalle stiffened at the priest's call, and luckily she avoided the thrown sword attack from the priest. It hit the window above the explosives. Reynalle gasped. 'A window! Maybe I could-' Reynalle tensed and stepped back as she saw the priest walk closer to her. "I must admit. You are tenacious, Fallen Angel. It's been fun, but I'm afraid all things must come to a end." Reynalle glanced at the window and looked back to the priest. She walked back near the explosives. 'Maybe if he hits the explosives-' Her thoughts were cut off as a cut suddenly grazed her cheek. She winced in surprise and held her cheek.

The priest laughed and positioned his sword. "Time's up!" He charged forward and raised his sword to finish Reynalle. Reynalle narrowed her eyes as she waited for the right moment. Before the sword came in contact with her, she jumped up onto one of the explosives below the window. The man gasped in surprise, not expecting the Fallen Angel to move at all. His sword came in contact with the explosives causing them to combust. Numerous of explosives reacted with the first one, causing a catastrophic implosion. The man screamed as he was caught in the explosion. Reynalle panicked as she tried to open the window. She tensed as the fire started towards her, and she created a light spear and threw it towards the window, breaking it to pieces.

Reynalle jumped through the window and ran as fast as she could. She stopped at the beginning to a forest and watched behind her as the house collapsed into ashes. She sighed heavily, and her body ached tremendously. She couldn't breath and started to pant heavily. She eventually caught her breath and slid down near a tree. She grit her teeth as her back stung at the tree's bark. She felt something fall on her chest. A leaf had fell on her. Too tired to move, she blew it off.

Reynalle hugged herself and shook back and forth. "I'm not safe here. But I'm trapped here. What am I supposed to do?" New tears overflowed, and she closed her eyes in pain and sadness.

_**"How am I going to survive?!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**At Kuou Academy**

Issei solemly walked outside his school on his way home. While the other teenagers ran outside, he was slowly in his pace, very distracted. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice his friends Matsuda and Motohama chase after him. "Hey Issei! Wanna come over my house? I got a new-" Matsuda started to say as he smirked in pervertedness, while Motohama noticed the expression on Issei's face and poked Matsuda to stop. The glasses-wearing pervert glanced at Iseei worriedly. "Hey, Issei. You alright?" The Devil looked at his two friends with a unreadable expression. "I'm fine, guys. But count me out." He then walked away from his confused friends.

As he walked home, Issei stared out to the sky. "It's been so long. Was it the right decision? I can't help but..." A look of rage crossed his face and then he calmed down. "No. I can't think about that. It doesn't matter, it's done." It has been 3 months since the day that Issei had spared the Fallen Angel Reynalle, and he hasn't stopped thinking about it ever since. The whole ordeal had changed Issei's personality drastically. All of the peverted qualities he had possessed and become famous (or infamous, whatever you see it as) for had completely vanished. He became more serious, and the change did not go unnoticed by the students in Kuou Academy, especially the girls. When the two members of the Perverted Trio (Matsuda and Motohama) were caught peeping through the Kendo Club room, the girls were shocked to see that Issei was not present. Now whenever they saw him at school, they couldn't help but notice his new quiet and somber attitude. It was as though they almost wished for the old Issei back. Issei's altered personality also attracted attention from the Occult Research Club. Rias had dismissed it and thought to give Issei time to recover from the event. But even she began to notice Issei becoming more stern. Akeno tried to cheer Issei up often by teasing, but it didn't even crack a smile or shy look from him. Both Yuuto and Koneko tried to talk Issei out of this state, but to no avail.

Issei noticed all of the effects of his new persona was giving away, and he was very grateful that his friends were trying to help him. 'And Asia...' The nun had regained her Sacred Gear back into her spirit and was now alive and well. Seeing as she had nowhere else to stay, she had taken residence at Issei's house. Asia, perhaps had been one of the few reasons for his change in attitude. Although he was more serious, he had grown protective of his comrades. His own death by Reynalle, combined with Asia's sacrifice, had caused him to change his outlook on life.

As Issei walked onto the bridge, he laid his arms on the railing. He was quiet for a while, then he suddenly heard a soft voice. "U-u-um, I-Issei?" At the call of his name, he turned around, and his eyes widened in shock and barely supressed rage.

**"YOU!"**


	5. Chapter 5

All of the anger and rage Issei had tried so hard to suppress over the last 3 months had immediately resurafced at the sight of the being who was the cause of all of his issues. The Fallen Angel Reynalle (in the form of Yuuma Amano) stood nervously in front of him, a little shaken by Issei's vain attempt to keep his anger in check. Issei, with a expression full of pure hatred, spoke in a deathly cold voice. "What the **hell **are you doing here?" Reynalle almost took a step back in fear, as Issei's body became enveloped with crimson bolt sparks. 'W-what's this? What is this overwhelming feeling?' Her eyes widened. 'It's him. That dark boundless energy! It's suffocating me!' She clutched her chest, and she found herself trying to catch her breath. 'His power! It's absolutely monstrous!' She looked up at Issei, who stared back with an intense glare. "I said, what the hell are you doing here, Reynalle?"

Reynalle shook with fright and gulped. "I..I-I." If anyone had took a glance at the two, it would appear that Reynalle was trying to confess something to Issei. However this situation was entirely different. Reynalle was shaking feverishly and her breath caught in her throat. As she looked into Issei's eyes, she saw nothing but bitterness and repressed anger. She gulped again. "I-I need to talk to you." Holding his rage, Issei narrowed his eyes. "...About?" The Fallen Angel appeared to be unsure about her next words, and she hesitated when she spoke. "I-I've come t-to ask for your for-forgiveness."

What happened next was something not even Reynalle had expected. Issei flared out into a full-blown wrath. "_FORGIVE YOU?!_" Reynalle stepped back and tripped on her own feet. She crawled away from the enraged devil. Issei's face contorted into something monstrous. "You have the nerve to ask me for forgiveness? After everything you did to me?! After everything you did to Asia?!" Reynalle shivered with absolute terror, and that terror increased when she saw something strange appear from Issei. Out of nowhere, a ghastly afterimage of his face stretched away from his head. Issei didn't appear to notice the distortion as it immediately disappeared. "_**You don't have the right to ask me forgiveness!**_" The distorted afterimage strecthed away from his head again, and Issei clutched his head in pain, and he suddenly heard a dark voice.

'**Kill...Destroy...Hate...ERADICATE!'** Issei clenched his teeth in pain. Where was that voice coming from? '**You know you want to, shujinkaku.**'** (1) 'She deserves it. After everything she did to you and to that precious nun! **' The pain increased, and Issei collapsed onto the ground, using his free arm to hold himself up. 'Damn it! W-who are you?!' The voice chuckled in amusement. '**Don't worry about that, shujinkaku. I'll make the pain go away.**' Issei continued to grunt in pain, as the pressure in his head increased. He then let out a piercing scream. A pool of crimson-black energy enveloped his body and the energy surrounding him imploded. Reynalle shielded her eyes and crawled far away. The light faded, and a lone figure stood. Reynalle opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. She gasped in shock, and almost collapsed at the overwhelming power.

There stood a figure with a similar appearance to Issei, but in a completely different form. The incarnation had the same hairstyle and attire, except he had dark black hair, and the outfit Issei had was now covered under a long black trench coat that billowed from the back, gravity-defying in the air. He opened his sharp narrowed his eyes revealing an emerald-green color. He smirked sadistically. "**At last I emerge.**" The ghastly afterimage distortion strecthed from his face again. Reynalle could only gape in horror. "**Shujinkaku is weak. Too conflicted and so impulsive.**" The Issei-look alike walked towards Reynalle, who was still frozen in amazement. 'Such horrendous energy!' The dark being smirked. "**However, unlike him, I am neither of those things.**" At a speed that surpassed Reynalle's sight, he gripped Reynalle's neck and tightened it. Reynalle choked and tried to pry his hands off, but he wasn't budging. She dared to look down and immediately regretted it. Those cold emerald eyes brimming with absolute insanity, promising nothing much carnage. "**This is the prideful Fallen Angel?**" He smirked darkly, as he peered at her frightened expression. "**What's wrong? I'm barely even using half of my power.**" Reynalle's violet eyes widened. The dark being abruptly tossed Reynalle, hitting her head against the rail. Reynalle gripped her head in pain, and gasped to see her attacker staring her down with soulless eyes.

He chuckled darkly. "**You're a Fallen Angel, right? So transform into your true state and fight back!**" At the mention of her wings, Reynalle's eyes widened in remembrance. That torturous night. The night she had lost her wings, to that horrible priest. Her eyes stinged with warm tears, and she began to lose consciousness. This did not go unnoticed from her attacker who merely grinned. "**What's this? You can't transform anymore?**" The tears flowed again, and this only made him grin savagely. "**What a shame. Well, since I'm in a good mood, and this is the first time I've come out, I'll be generous.**" He placed his hand in front of him, and a sphere of black energy formed. It appeared to be vast in size but then it condensed into a small size. Reynalle awed in the power it contained, and the terror she had experienced was even more pronounced, and she was losing focus. 'Is this the end for me?' The dark being insanely grinned. "**I'll put you out of your misery.**" He reared his arm back to attack, but suddenly his arm froze. "**WHAT?!**" He looked in shock and then his eyes narrowed. "**NO! NOT YOU! I WILL NOT BE SUPPRESSED AGAIN! I WILL NOT!**" But alas, Issei's darker personality was then pulled out of control, and the original personality took back his reign.

Issei shook heavily, and sweat poured from his face. The pain in his head finally receded. Breathing heavily, he looked around his surroundings, and stopped when he saw a bloodied and unconscious Reynalle on the ground. His eyes widened in confusion. "What the hell? What happened to her?" He stood up, and walked towards the Fallen Angel. He gritted his teeth, and the ghost distortion strecthed away from his face again. He grabbed his head, and the pain decreased. Issei sighed in irritation and bitterness. "Damn. I don't even know why I'm doing this." Slowly, he picked Reynalle up and walked down the bridge. "You don't deserve any of this. You better be grateful. I don't know what happened here, but when you wake up you're going to tell me. If you don't, I'll just take you to Buchou." And with that he continued his walk.

In the corner of his subconscious, The dark fragment of Issei's mind snarled savagely as he hissed in pure hatred and wrath.

"**Curse you, shujinkaku...**"

_Shujinkaku- _Primary Personality


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Occult Research Club**

Rias and Akeno were playing a game of chess, the former appearing to have a concentrated expression, and the latter holding her signature smile. After a moment, Rias reached to move her piece, but then she stopped. She had suddenly felt a tremendous surge of power, but moments later, it disappeared. Akeno blinked in confusion, and looked up. "Rias-?" Her eyes widened at Rias's expression. The Princess of Destruction had a look of anxiety and worry on her face. "Rias?" It took only a few seconds, but eventually she calmed down, albeit breathing heavily. 'Was that Issei? This power. I could sense him as though he was right next to me.' Akeno's eyes softened with worry. "Rias?" Hearing her name, Rias looked up to her worried Queen. "Is something wrong?" Rias stared into her eyes in puzzlement. 'Could she not sense it? It was so monstrous. Perhaps it had passed after I sensed it.' Narrowing her eyes, Rias got up from her seat and a crimson glowing symbol appeared underneath her. "Come on Akeno. There's something wrong with Issei." At the mention of the Devil, Akeno did not hesitate to follow through Rias's orders.

**At Issei's House**

Issei, carrying an unconscious Reynalle, opened the door to his house and looked around. He sighed in relief to see that his parents were not home. "Good, they're not home. I don't think I have the energy to explain why there's another girl in the house with me." He placed Reynalle softly on the couch, and narrowed his eyes as he looked her over. "She's covered in blood, and there's bruise marks on her neck." A confused expression formed on his face. "But she didn't have those when she came up to me on the bridge." He became even more confused and placed his hand on his forehead. "What on earth happened?" He paced around the house, trying to remember what had occurred. He ended up walking into the kitchen, and looked up at the refrigerator. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a note on the door. "Issei-san. I went to the store today. I'll be back in a little while. Have a good afternoon. Love Asia." A warm smile appeared on Issei's face. He walked back into the living room, and noticed that Reynalle started to stir.

A determined expression appeared on Issei's face. He was finally going to get some answers. Coming back to consciousness, Reynalle's eyes fluttered and she looked around. 'Where am I?' She was in a living room, on a couch. She tensed at the familiar memory, and she frantically looked around, pausing when she saw Issei. Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened. Issei, unaware of the reason why the Fallen Angel was frightened, walked over to her, causing Reynalle to flinch. Issei raised an eyebrow, but continued. "At the bridge, you were on the ground unconscious, so I brought you back to my house." Reynalle blinked, still fearful. Issei narrowed his eyes. "But now I want answers." The Fallen Angel gulped. "Why are you all bloody? I know for a fact that you were fine when we were on the bridge. And I know you're smart enough to not injure yourself." Reynalle's eyes widened in shock. 'He doesn't remember? He did this to me! Or...was it really him? I saw himself get engulfed into that crimson-black aura and then it explosion.' Issei looked at her with a remarkable deal of patience. Reynalle continued to stare at the devil in confusion. 'D-does he have two sides to him? What did these humans call it? An Alternate Personality?' She looked up at him. "Y-you don't remember?" Issei raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?" Reynalle gasped. 'He really... doesn't remember!' She slowly got up and cradled her arm.

"What do you remember?" Issei adopted a serious expression on his face. "You came up to me on the bridge. We were talking about something." He looked over at her. "But then... you said something and for some reason, I got angry, and then..." Reynalle blinked, and Issei touched his head again, wincing at the slight pain. "Then... it's all a blur. Later on, I woke up and saw you bleeding and passed out on the ground, and I brought you back here." Reynalle gasped. "Then it wasn't you. At least not entirely." Issei straightened up. "What wasn't me?" Reynalle tensed. Issei narrowed his eyes. "Tell me Reynalle." The Fallen Angel gulped. "A-after you got angry, you grabbed your head, like you were in pain or something. Then you screamed and got covered in a blood-red and black energy. T-then that energy imploded on you, and you appeared again, but entirely different." Issei listened closely, and nodded to let her continue. "You... you looked so different. Your hair, it was deep black, like the night, and your eyes." She shuddered as she spoke the next words. "Those horrible eyes. They were an emerald color. But they were so cold, and full of insanity. Those eyes... it was as though there wasn't even a slight trace of humanity in them. They promised absolute annihilation." Issei rose an eyebrow at the specific description. "I don't remember any of that." Reynalle looked up at him, and saw the genuine confusion on the devil's face. "That person- no that monster might have been another you." Issei narrowed his eyes at the term monster. 'Like you have the right to refer to anyone else as a monster.' But then he heard the last part of her sentence. "Another me? Like an alternate personality?" The Fallen Angel nodded. Issei narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "An Alternate Personality? Wait a second..." He looked back at Reynalle. "Did this guy call himself my name?" Reynalle shook her face. "N-no, but he did talk about you. He kept calling you 'shujinkaku'." Issei's eyes widened. "Shujinkaku..." He touched his forehead. 'I've heard that word before. It means main personality. It's true then. I do have another self.'

He looked upon the Fallen Angel. "So he did this to you?" Reynalle, shaken slightly, nodded. Issei sighed and rubbed his head again. "How.. how was he created? I don't even know how you get another personality." Before Reynalle could respond, a dark crimson symbol appeared on the floor. It emitted 2 silhouettes, covered by the light. The light faded, revealing Rias and Akeno. Rias stepped forward to hug the shocked Issei. "Issei. What happ-" Her sentence was cut off, as she suddenly noticed the Fallen Angel Reynalle on Issei's couch. The mutual shock between the two was very present. Rias's worried expression quickly coverted to shock and anger. "Issei, what is she doing here? And why is she on your couch?" Issei, trying to calm down his master, explained the whole situation that happened on the bridge, with Reynalle reluctantly filling in the details. Now slightly calm, the members of the Occult Research Club, witht the addition of an unfortunate Reynalle sat down on Issei's furniture. Rias had a puzzled expression. "So the power I sensed from the club, was from your alternate personality." Issei slowly nodded in slight disbelief. "It's still shocking to me, Buchou." He then had an idea. "Buchou?" Rias turned to him. "Do you think it has something to do with my Sacred Gear?" The Princess of Destruction blinked in surprise. "Boosted Gear? I don't think so, Issei. Your gear's special ability is to double your power every 10 seconds. It can't split a person. At least that's what I know." Issei adopted a thoughtful look. In great hesitance, Reynalle spoke up. "U-um, Issei?" He looked over to her. "When the other you attacked me, he didn't use the Sacred Gear at all. He even said he wasn't using half of his power." Issei's eyes widened with amazement, and he looked down. "Buchou. What's the name of the Dragon sealed in my Boosted Gear?" Rias blinked but answered anyway. "The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. But why?"

A determined expression appeared on Issei's face. "He might know what's going on. If he's sealed in my Sacred Gear, that means he could know something about my alternate personality, since he resides within me." Akeno tilted her head. "Hmm, interesting." Rias smiled. 'My smart servant. Let's hope your theory works.' Rias and Akeno left the house, but now without Rias giving Reynalle a glare which clearly stated, 'I'm watching you', with Akeno giggling in amusement. Making sure they were gone, Issei looked to his arm and closed his eyes. "BOOST!" A crimson dragon-like gauntlet manifested on Issei's arm. Feeling a surge in power, Issei looked over to Reynalle, who shuddered at the sight of the object that had defeated her. 'I remember. That power. It's so massive.' Her eyes then looked down. 'But... the other Issei never used it. So... is it useless for him?' Issei then spoke. "Reynalle." The Fallen Angel looked up. "I'm going to my room. Stay down here. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere, because I will know if you're not here." Reynalle gulped and nodded. His order heeded, Issei went to his room. Reynalle shivered and snuggled into the couch, and slowly closed her eyes.

Closing his door and locking it, Issei sat on his bed. "I hope this works." His eyes gained a determined glare. "It has to." He closed his eyes, becoming lost in his subconscious. He opened his eyes, which widened at the sight. It was as though he was in space. There appeared to literally nothing in front of him, and a bluish aura shined around his surroundings. He got up and found he could walk as though he was on ground. He walked further until he heard a booming voice.

_**"At last we meet... partner."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Issei's eyes widened as he could only gaze in amazement at the mighty being known as Ddriag, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Welsh Dragon stared down at his host. "_**I never would have expected to meet you this soon, my host.**_" Issei continued to stare in awe. 'So this is the dragon sealed within me, or rather the Boosted Gear? Damn, he's got a lot of serious power. Buchou's explanation was no joke. No wonder Reynalle was frightened when I used my gear, and no wonder Buchou was surprised when I managed to unlock the Twice Critical mode.' Ddraig must have read his mind, because the dragon chuckled in amusement. "_**While I appreciate the praise, we must now get to important matters. The reason you are in here within your mind**_."

Issei remembering his objective, shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "Yeah. I came here to talk about something with you." The Welsh Dragon nodded, letting his host continue. "I don't exactly know how long you've been sealed in the Boosted Gear. But recently... have you sensed another soul as of now?" Ddriag gained a thoughtful expression and nodded. "_**As a matter of fact yes**_." Issei's eyes widened. Ddraig continued. "_**In fact, I have encountered him before. He had shown up out of nowhere. He looked just like you, except his hair was black, and his eyes. His eyes were strange.**_" Issei listened with great eagerness and with extreme patience. "_**They were a dark emerald color, with no pupils. It was like you couldn't tell where he was looking at all. His eyes held no traces of humanity at all, but only madness. And yet he was extremely crafty and intelligent.**_" Issei nodded his head, letting the dragon continue. "_**He then spoke to me, telling me that his only goal was to spread carnage, and complete darkness. Honestly, he looked like an Omnicidal Maniac to me. Just the thought of being near him, brought a sense of unease even to myself. Then something strange happened. A transparent image of his face distorted from his head, and as he continued to rant about all he wanted was the annihilation of everyone and everything, the image became more monstrous. Veins started to bulge, and so did the eye with his eyes becoming constricted. He truly was a Complete Monster.**_"

Issei stared up at the dragon in slight horror. He gulped nervously. Ddraig continued to add. "_**Then something even stranger happened. A crimson aura appeared around him, and my power started to drain. Imagine my surprise, when I found out he was absorbing my power. Now I'm not going to exaggerate, but even though he absorbed only a portion of my essence, he possessed enough power to rival myself. It was almost as though he had become a part of me.**_" Issei stood shell-shocked. "A part of you?" He adopted a serious expression. 'Reynalle had said that the other me wasn't even using the Boosted Gear when he fought her.' He looked up at the dragon. "Ddraig." The Heavenly Dragon gave his host his attention. "That soul you had encountered. I think he was my alternate personality. Another me." Ddraig hummed in acknowledgement. "_**Hmm. It would explain the similar appearance. The only question is how and when he came into existence.**_"__Issei rubbed his head. "Yeah, I know. I still haven't figured that out yet." His eyes widened. "Did you recover when he absorbed your energy?" Ddraig nodded. "_**Thankfully yes. I was able to regenerate my energy. He had disappeared after that whole ordeal. I haven't seen him since.**_" Issei narrowed his eyes. 'Probably locked deep inside my mind.' "_**Issei.**_" The young man looked up. "_**Now there is something I must tell you.**_"

Issei sweated with nervousness, but he nodded. "_**Earlier today, I felt his power rush through your mind. Since he had absorbed my essence, we are now more or less one and the same. That means I can sense whenever he is to emerge from your body. Although lately, he has shown the ability to block my presence. Anyway, the area surrounding your subconscious was in total disarray. Then you suddenly appeared. You looked like you were asleep, but then I realized that the soul had taken control of your body. Since he had blocked me, I could not see where he was nor could I see what he was doing, but I could still sense him.**_" Issei nodded and let him continue. "_**I knew it was risky, but I had no choice but to lend you a portion of my power so you could unconsciously take back control.**_" Issei blinked in shock, lowered his head, his brown hair covering his eyes. He looked back up and gave a grateful smile. "Arigato, Ddraig." The dragon smirk and nodded. Issei's expression became serious again. "But that still doesn't solve anything. I don't know how he was born. And... why the way he is." He adopted a pondered expression and crossed his arms. The host and the dragon were mutually silent, each deep within their thoughts.

Then Ddraig spoke up. "_**Perhaps you should confront him.**_" Issei looked up instantly, but then he looked down. "Yeah...maybe. But now's not the time." Ddraig narrowed his eyes, but understood his host's hesitance and let it go. "_**Yes, it is possible you will have another chance.**_" Issei nodded and sighed, rubbing his head. Ddraig raised his head. "_**You have been doing that a lot frequently.**_" Issei looked up and removed his hand. "Sorry. It's a growing habit." The dragon grunted in acceptance.

"_Ise-san!_"

The host and dragon's head shot up at the female voice. Issei nodded in recognition. "Asia..." Ddraig looked down. "_**A friend of yours?**_" Issei bobbed his head and a small smile. "Yeah. One of my precious people." He turned to the dragon sealed within his Sacred Gear. "Thanks for talking with me, Ddraig. I'll make sure to keep in touch." The dragon smirked and dipped his head down. "_**Likewise, host. Farewell.**_" Issei closed his eyes, exiting his subconscious. He opened his eyes, got up off his bed, and walked downstairs to see a horrified Asia with dropped groceries. Issei's eyes widened with shock at the nun's expression, and he looked to see her pointing at a still sleeping Reynalle. Issei ran over to Asia, grabbed her hand, brought her to his room and shut the door. "Asia-" The girl cut him off, as her tears poured from her bright green eyes. "I-Ise-san. What is she doing here?" Issei sighed and started to rub his head, before quickly putting his head down. "Asia-chan, it's a long and...weird story." The nun's tears continued to fall, but slightly lessened when Issei wiped them away gently with his finger. "It's all right. She's not a threat anymore. You can be sure of that." Asia was slightly relieved, but she looked hesitant to drop it. "But Issei. Why is she here? We haven't seen her in three months." Issei looked down and sighed. He didn't want to explain the part about his other self, so he only gave her the less severe parts of his story. "I found her bloodied and unconscious on the bridge from where I walk home. So...I picked her up and brought her here." Asia's tears dried up and she hesitantly looked down. Issei bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes. "She's not a danger anymore, Asia." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm here to protect you, and believe me when I say I intend to make sure of that. I never break a promise." A small sad smile appeared on Asia's face, and she engulfed Issei in a hug. Issei let a small blush cross his face, but then a warm smile split his face and he returned the hug.

Later, as he said good night to Asia, Issei went back downstairs to check on Reynalle. A unreadable expression was adopted on his face. He noticed the Fallen Angel shivering on the couch. Issei's expression changed to that of annoyance and saw a blanket on the furniture next to the couch. After a long moment of hesitance, he walked over to the furniture, picked up the blanket, and placed it upon Reynalle. The Fallen Angel immediately stopped shivering and snuggled deeper into the couch. Issei's annoyed expression morphed into exhaustion and he treaded on upstairs.

As he changed into his night clothes, Issei looked outside his window and set his sight on the moon. The moon was so bright, contrasting with the absolute darkness of the night sky. A serious but tired expression appeared on his face, and as he stared at the moon, only one thought passed through his mind.

'I will not let you harm the people who are precious to me. I absolutely cannot let you.'

"Yami no jinkaku.."


	8. Chapter 8

"Here. Wake up."

Violet eyes fluttered open, and gathering her senses, Reynalle awakened. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to see a blanket laid on top of her. Blinking in confusion, she looked up to see Issei looking down at her with an unreadable expression. As her eyesight cleared, she noticed Issei was holding a plate of food.

Satisfied to see her finally awake, Issei placed the plate of food on the table in front of the Fallen Angel, and sat on another couch opposite to her. Hesitant at first, Reynalle slowly sat up, and settled herself. She slowly picked up her fork, stabbed a piece of the food, and placed the small piece into her mouth. Appreciating the taste, she gulped it down almost eagerly.

"Asia made it."

Reynalle's eyes widened, and she turned to see Issei looking at her with a calm expression. The Fallen Angel blinked repeatedly. She was so engrossed into how good the food was, she had almost forgotten he was there. Gulping the food down slowly this time, she lowered her head, only to lift it up again when she saw Issei get up from his seat. He turned to her.

"Bring the plate into the kitchen when you're done. Asia and I will be in there."

Staring into his eyes, Reynalle nodded stiffly. Accepting her reply, Issei walked into the kitchen, presumably to get breakfast. Turning back to her breakfast, Reynalle slowly ate her food, making sure to savour the taste. As she ate, a unsure expression crossed her face.

'_Was...it really a good decision to go see him again? After everything I did to him and Asia. And on top of that, the other Issei. __**Issei no yami no jinkaku**__. Was I the cause of his birth? Was I the catalyst for the rise of a monster born from the person I betrayed_?'

As she contemplated this, she realized that she had eaten all of her food. Sighing, she slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, her first sight being a table occupied Issei and her second former victim, Asia. The Fallen Angel locked eyes with the former nun, with the latter's eyes showing uneasiness yet tolerance. Issei noticed the slight tension, and proceeded to lessen it. He pointed to the sink near Reynalle.

"Go ahead and put the plate in the sink, and come sit at the table with us." the young man said. His eyes grew serious. "We need to talk."

Complying with Issei's orders, Reynalle dumped her plate into the sink, and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair. She sat down, glancing at Asia for a minute, with the former nun trying to evade her glance, and then the Fallen Angel looked to Issei. Issei straightened into his seat, and put his arms onto the table.

"All right. I have a few questions for you. Answer them truthfully, because I'll know if you're lying, so think about your answer before replying."

Reynalle gulped, but she nodded nonetheless. Issei closed his eyes, and he grunted. He crossed his arms.

"All right, first question. What happened to you during the last 3 months?"

Reynalle looked down, and then she looked back up.

"I...I wandered." Issei rose an eyebrow, prompting Reynalle to clarify. "I traveled from place to place. Since your world is so expansive, there wasn't a place I could specifically stop at."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"You're a Fallen Angel. Why didn't you just go back to where your kind resides?" Reynalle shuffled her feet, and looked down in shame.

"B-becuase I was banished." Issei's eyes widened. '_Banished_?'

"I was banished because... I didn't follow orders. I disregarded them, and...I planned events to my own accord."

"What orders were you given?" asked Issei. "It must have involved me, right? What were they?"

Reynalle gulped, as she believed her next words were going to tick off Issei. But she had to anyway, she couldn't lie.

"I...I was sent to keep watch over you. Just to observe you. To make sure your Sacred Gear didn't go out of control."

Reynalle's belief was correct. As soon as those revealing words left her mouth, Issei narrowed his eyes darkly. His next words, though softly spoken, brought a chill to the Fallen Angel.

"You mean to tell me.." Issei began. "That there was no reason to kill me at all? All you had to do was watch over me?" Issei's body began to tremble as a ghastly distorted afterimage of Issei's face stretched from his head. Reynalle's breath caught in her throat, and her body shook. She was not the only one reacting. Asia, who was next to Issei, gasped in shock as she saw the distorted afterimage strecth from her protector's head.

'Issei-san...?'

Fortunately for the both of them, Issei took a deep breath, and he calmed down. His eyes were now stern, yet calm.

Reynalle gulped harshly, and she found it hard to look into Issei's eyes. The young man then spoke in a calm voice.

"So basically, you're stuck with us. You can't go back because you decided to let your arrogance get the better of you." Reynalle nodded in confirmation, causing Issei to narrow his eyes. 'Serves her right.'

Issei crossed his arms.

"Second question. _Where_ have you been for the last 3 months?" Reynalle looked really hesitant to tell him, and she sighed.

"Alone. I...couldn't find anywhere else to live. In the mornings I would travel wherever I could find shelter or someplace to rest, and at night, the same attempt. I spent a month doing this repeatedly, but then..." Her throat tightened, as she struggled with her words. She looked into Issei's eyes.

"An elderly couple rescued me." Both Issei and Asia's eyes widened. Reynalle looked down, with her eyes glistening with tears. "They saved me."

**FLASHBACK 2 MONTHS AGO**

Reynalle hugged herself, shivering as she tried to adjust to the cold. She was in the form of Yuuma Amano once again walking an unknown path. The disguised Fallen Angel winced slightly as she felt the pain in her stinging back

"That horrible priest! That damn bastard! Those damn thugs!"

She gritted her teeth at the memories. The accursed memory of those robbers attacking her. The haunting memory of the priest's swords cutting her wings off entirely, was deep seated into her mind. And the worst part was, she didn't know if she would be able to regenerate them.

As she looked out into the sky, Reynalle shook in the bitter cold, and continued wandering She looked up to see a old farm house, and her violet eyes widened in shock. Was there someone in there who could help her?

She looked around her, the moon glowing within the darkness of the sky, and she shivered even more.

Taking her chances, Reynalle paced over to the farm house, only to find her body starting to fail her. Reynalle almost slipped onto the ground, and tried to catch her balance, but ended up falling down. Groaning in pain, she weakly looked up, and found that she was almost near the door. She lifted her hand up, trying to reach the door, but then she collapsed, fading into unconsciousness.

In the farm, a elderly couple sat on their couch, listening to the news on the radio. The man looked out at the window, and raised an eyebrow. The porch light was still on. He got up from his wife's embrace, receiving an eyebrow raise from her.

"What're you doing, Randy?"

The farmer; Randy Miller glanced at his wife, then back at the door, walking towards it.

"I'm just going to turn the porch light off, Pamela."

Randy opened the door, reached for the light, and then he stopped. A girl no older than 16-17 years old laid upon his porch. She had black hair, and was clad in a black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top of it. She appeared to be unconscious, and there were large blood marks on her back. Looking around nervously, Randy bent down, picked up the girl, and brought her into the house.

Pamela turned around to see her husband carrying an injured girl, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Randy?! Who on earth is that?! Where did she come from, and why is she in our house?"

Randy placed the girl softly on the couch, and turned to his wife.

"I just found her on our porch, Pam. There was no one around, except her. What am I supposed to do, just leave her there?"

Pamela just shook her head.

"I...I'm just worried. We don't know where she's from. She could be from somewhere dangerous."

Randy looked back at the young girl, and then back to his wife.

"She's just a girl, Pam."

Pamela frowned, but her look softened, as she looked at the girl. She gave the passed out girl a look of pity, and then she sighed, nodding in assent, her husband now satisfied.

**NEXT DAY (STILL IN FLASHBACK)**

Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Reynalle's eyes shot open at the sound of the rooster. She quickly sat up from the couch, and looked all around her.

'Where am I?'

Still looking around, she discovered she was in a house. It appeared to be old-fashioned, rural house. There were a number of pictures, radios, and tools. Reynalle's eyes widened in shock.

'I'm in. I'm in the house! But...who brought me in?'

Her thoughts were answered when she heard a voice.

"Hey, you're awake."

She looked to her left to see an elderly man holding a plate of hash browns, eggs, and waffles. He smiled, but it was a hesitant smile. Reynalle looked at the man with a cautious stare.

"Brought ya breakfast." The farmer placed the plate on the table in front of her. "Eat up, you look hungry." Hesitant at first, Reynalle's stomach growled, overriding her thoughts with the instinct to eat.

She dug into the food, with the elderly man giving her a somewhat amused smirk. Reynalle paused in her eating to see an elderly woman walking behind her husband.

"We found you on our porch last night, dear. It was getting so mighty cold outside, my husband couldn't just leave you out."

Reynalle's eyes widened. A unfamiliar feeling pounded in her chest. For some strange reason, she felt _warmer_, she couldn't describe it. Looking back up at the couple, she gave them a grateful look.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much."

The elder man smiled. "It was our pleasure. What's your name, little lady?"

Reynalle gulped down another piece of her hash brown, and she looked up at them.

"Yuuma. Yuuma Amano."

The woman smiled. "Yuuma. What a pretty name. Where are you from, Yuuma?"

Reynalle's eyes widened, but then she lowered them.

"I... nowhere."

The couple's eyes widened in confusion, furthering Reynalle to elaborate

"I don't have a home. I don't live anywhere."

The couple's eyes softened with pity. The woman sat down on the couch next to Reynalle, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's so sad, dear." But then she offered a kind smile. "Why don't you stay with us? We sure could use some help around the house, since Randy's getting all lazy." The woman added playfully as she pointed to her husband.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh hush, Pam."

Pamela chuckled, and turned to look back a shocked Reynalle.

"So what do you say, hon?"

Reynalle could look in complete surprise, as tears emerged in her eyes. That warm feeling in her heart increased, and she could only gasp between her breaths.

"Y-y-yes! Thank you so much!" She practically jumped onto Pamela's body, receiving a suprised "Ofmph!", and a chuckle from Randy.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

On an evening night, Reynalle wiped sweat from her brow, and she huffed in exhaustion. It was extremely hot outside, and she started to regret it. Although, she _was_ the one who volunteered to feed the farm animals, allowing the eager Randy to give her the task. She watched over the animals for a little while, before going back into the house. Huffing in annoyance as she complained about smelling of animals, she quickly took a shower, and got into bed.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later, when Reynalle woke up to the sound of a crashed door. Her eyes widening in shock, she dashed out of bed, rushing to go to the living room, but stopped when she saw both Randy and Pamela raising their hands above their arms. In front of them appeared to be two men with ski masks covering their faces.

Reynalle narrowed her eyes. 'Damn robbers!' Randy turned around, and his eyes widened to see Reynalle standing behind him and Pamela.

"Yuuma, go back to your room!" Reynalle froze in shock, and saw the guns in the robbers' hands pointed at the elderly couple.

One of them smiled. "Just give us your money, old man!" Randy shook his head.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you twice. I don't have any!" The second robber grabbed Pamela by the arm, evoking a frightened gasp from the woman, dragging her next to him. Both Reynalle and Randy's gazes widened in shock.

Randy rushed to grab his wife back, but was stopped he suddenly felt a piercing wound in his chest. Reynalle and Pamela gasped, as the elder man gasped in pain, his body weakening. Pamela, in a distressed state, tried to reach for her husband's hand, but slowly, her husband's hand collapsed on the floor.

Pamela let out a wail of sadness and horror, at the sight of her husband's passing. The robbers chuckled, as though the whole ordeal were a joke. They were so engrossed in their laughter, that they failed to notice Reynalle shaking in absolute horror.

Reynalle's tears started to flow down. Her foster father was gone. The person who took care of her, looked after, provided shelter and warmness for her. And now Randy was gone. As tears overflowed from her violet eyes, she looked up to see Pamela still trapped within the robber's grasp.

Reynalle's eyes narrowed in rage, and she formed a light spear into her hand. Her rage overcoming her, she threw the light spear at the robber next to his accomplice. The robber collapsed with blood pouring out of his torso. Pamela and robber holding her widened their eyes with shock. Reynalle turned to the last living robber, and glared darkly.

"Let go of her, right now!" The robber smirked, and he pulled out a knife, and before Reynalle could react, he punctured Pamela with it, eliciting a painful scream from the elder woman.

Reynalle rushed, and caught her foster mother before she could fall with a thud on the floor. Trying to stay calm, while at the same time comforting the woman, Reynalle turned around to glare at the robber, who was smirking with sick pleasure.

"You insane bastard!" She formed another light spear and aimed it at the robber, with the robber too engrossed in his pride of killing, causing instant death.

With the conflict out of the way, Reynalle turned back to look at her foster mother. The Fallen Angel's eyes shed tears of absolute despair. Her eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK**

Reynalle chuckled darkly as she stood, smirking at a crying Issei who was gently holding a deceased Asia, after having her Twilight Healing Sacred Gear removed from her. Issei could be heard sniffling in anguish, and he was clucthing Asia tightly, not wanting to let her go.

**BACK TO ORIGINAL FLASHBACK**

Reynalle's eyes widened in shock. This whole ordeal. It was almost exactly the same as Issei's earlier predicament from 2 months ago. Except now this time, it was happening to her. She was now feeling what Issei must have been feeling. The thought of someone close to him, only to have them die right in front of him, only brought out absolute sorrow and despair in Issei. Reynalle's body shook violently, trying to control her tears. She looked down at her drifting foster mother.

"P-Pamela." Reynalle said softly. But to her surprise, Pamela reached up and caressed the Fallen Angel's cheek.

"My darling Yuuma." the elder woman said as she smiled warmly, signifying that she was accepting her passing.

"Yuuma Amano. 'Heaven's Evening Daze'...What a beautiful, beautiful name, just like you Yuuma. My daughter." She gently rubbed Reynalle's cheek, and her hand started to fall.

Reynalle's eyes widened in disbelief, and she reached to grab Pamela's hand. She succeeded, pulling the hand to her chest. Her violet shined with new forming tears, tears that overflowed.

"Pamela. Please don't go. Please..." But Pamela gave her a loving smile.

"Live your life, Yuuma. Pursue another opportunity. Pursue another chance. That is all I wish from you, my daughter." The elder woman gave her foster daughter a final smile, and then she went still.

Reynalle gasped, and she put her face close to her passing foster mother's face, wanting to remain close to her. Removing her head from Pamela's, Reynalle placed her hand softly over Pamela's face, closing down the elder woman's eyes.

**END FLASHBACK**

Reynalle was now in a state of tears of sorrow, as she shook heavily in the chair. Issei and Asia could only stare in shock at the Fallen Angel's story. The 3 sat in mutual silence, until Asia, her eyes brimming with tears, ran over to the Fallen Angel, hugging her tightly. Reynalle appeared shocked at first, but then she gave back, by hugging the former nun as well.

Issei stared at the two women, before walking up himself, and placing a hand on the Fallen Angel's shoulder. As he peered at Reynalle, he deciphered that the tears were purely genuine, and he increased the pressure on her shoulder, giving her a hesitant but surely variant form of comfort.


End file.
